Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to digital services and computerized systems and methods for aggregating and sharing digital services in bundles. More particularly, and without limitation, the present disclosure relates to systems and methods for presenting, storing, bundling, sharing, and managing purchases of digital services and/or other items (e.g., coupons, subscriptions, redeemable credits, and exclusive discounts, etc.).
Background
Various solutions exist for presenting advertisements, sales information, and products and services to customers. However, customers are frequently presented with broad presentations and usually do not have the freedom to receive or create offers that are tailored to them. Another drawback of existing solutions is that they require customers or online users to manage and purchase services and/or other items individually or according to predetermined packages. Moreover, users are required to purchase services from each individual service provider (i.e., Netflix™, Pandora One™, Norton™, etc.), using individual user accounts for each service, and according to predetermined pricing structures.
There are also other drawbacks. For example, existing service providers, including those that provide online services and other digital services, do not allow end-users to customize packages of services or to buy items in bundles. Furthermore, existing service providers do not provide users the ability to customize and share services for creating a unique and tailored experience for users and their friends.
In addition, some premier marketers use behavior and search patterns to present targeted advertising and sales information to users. However, as Do Not Track (“DNT”) and other privacy measures become more prominent, the ability of entities to purchase the information used to identify these patterns will significantly diminish.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for improved systems and methods for providing digital services to customers. There also exists a need for improved systems and methods for presenting, storing, bundling, sharing, and managing purchases of digital services and/or other items. A need also exists for solutions that enable customers and other users the ease, convenience, and access of purchasing and/or sharing multiple services from different service providers, with the simplified billing and the cost-savings of bundled purchasing.